Path To His Death
by bloodyhelldoctor
Summary: Freya wakes up after a vision that shows Gwaine's death. From that moment on she makes it her duty to prevent his fatal future.
1. Chapter 1

_It wasn't a secret that magic was forbidden under the reign of Uther Pendragon in Camelot. It was quite the opposite. Everyone knew and if you were "unlucky" enough to be born with magic, you also knew that you were in a delicate situation. The lies, the hiding. Nothing was normal if you were a sorcerer or a sorceress. Just like me._

I was running through the woods, when I heard a scream. A voice that was just far too familiar to me. "Gwaine..." Quickly I turned around to make my way towards him. He was kneeling in front of Morgana. "Ástríce!" I shouted my hand focused on Morgana but nothing happened. I couldn't interfere and watched Gwaine die right there in front of me.

"Milady." My eyes opened and I noticed how hard I was breathing. Gwen was standing in front of me looking worried. "Milady are you feeling unwell? Should I call Gaius?" I tried to calm down but I couldn't get past the image of Gwaine dying. "Did you have another nightmare?" A nightmare. It must have been one. I tried to reassure myself of it, but there was still a part that couldn't let go of the images I had just seen.

"Freya." Gwen's voice was gentler than before. "I'm so sorry to get you worried Gwen. If you could call Gaius I'd appreciate it." "Of course milady." "Gwen?" Just before she was out of my chambers I called her again. "Please make sure my brother doesn't hear of this. I don't want him to be worried about nothing." "Of course." Guinevere then left the room and I waited for her to return with Gaius.

Once they had returned to my chambers it wasn't just Gaius. Merlin was with him as well. Gaius was the only person that I had trusted with my secret. Not even my brother, Leon, knew. Gaius sat down next to me. "What did you see Freya?" I looked at him but my eyes quickly moved to Merlin. Gaius noticed it right away. "Merlin could you leave us for a moment?" He nodded and left together with Gwen. "I…" How would I tell him that I saw Morgana? After all she was Uther's ward. Even if Gaius believed that I had magic. Would he believe that I had the ability to see the future as well? "I saw Gwaine." I decided to keep Morgana's part in my dream to myself for now.

"What happened to him?" "He was suffering. I couldn't make anything else out besides him. He was dying. Someone was torturing him for information." "You're talking about the man that helped Arthur and Merlin in the tavern, right? What would he know?" Thinking of it Gwaine looked a lot like a Knight of Camelot in my dream. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Gaius." "Lady Morgana has been complaining about nightmares as well recently. Do you think there could be any connection between the two of you?" "Are you asking me if Lady Morgana has magic? I think if she did I would feel it. I have felt a magic presence only once before in Camelot but never around Morgana." Then my door opened once more and Leon was rushing towards my bed. "Freya are you alright? The guards told me that Gaius had entered your chambers a while ago." "Sir Leon I'm afraid your sister is suffering from nightmares." "Nightmares?" Leon looked at me. "I'm fine, really. It just troubles me to sleep when I have them." I reassured him that everything was fine. It was all I could do after all. I knew how much he believed in Uther and Arthur.

He had always been loyal to them, ambitious to win every fight, to show them how grateful he was for letting us live in Camelot after our parents had died. "And you are sure that you're fine?" "Don't you have your training to attend?" I looked at him with a smile. "There is no reason to be worried Leon. I promise." I said putting my hand on his squeezing it lightly. "Gaius I rely on you to take care of my little sister." "Of course sir." Leon kissed my forehead and left for his training, together with Arthur and the other knights.

A few days later together with Gwen I went into town. "And you're sure your brother doesn't have a problem with you going into town like this? He's always been very protective of you." Gwen asked after we had made it to the flower stand. "He doesn't have to know, does he?" I smiled at her and hooked my arm into hers. "It just feels so nice to go into town again. Especially with a good friend like you Gwen." I had known Gwen all my life ever since her mother was a servant in our household. "I'm so happy we met again after Leon and I came to Camelot, I missed you dearly." I said and Gwen smiled at me.

Just as we walked past the tavern the door opened and a man was running out of it right into us, causing me to fall to the ground. Merlin was right behind him almost running into Gwen. "I'm so sorry Freya." Merlin helped me up while the other man was still lying on the ground supporting himself on his arms. I quickly dusted of my dress while Merlin helped the man that turned out to be Gwaine.

I could feel my heart skipping a beat. "I'm so sorry Milady." Gwaine muttered as Merlin was helping him up. "You two sure were in a rush." Gwen said looking at Merlin and Gwaine. "Well people here don't like it if you can't pay." Gwaine said with a grin on his face. "Again my apologies ladies." Gwaine said and was on his way to leave with Merlin right behind him.

"Gwaine!" The words left my mouth before I could stop myself. What if I could help him? What if I could prevent his death? He turned around once more, walking closer towards me. "May I have a word with you in private, if possible?" "Of course." "Guinevere would you please go on without me?" "Are you sure?" I nodded and then she and Merlin made their way back to the castle while I was alone with Gwaine.

"What did you want to talk about Princess?" He grinned at me. "I'm not... Are you planning to leave Camelot?" I asked and of course he got the wrong impression right away. "Would you miss me if I would Freya?" "Don't make a fool of yourself. I'm just curious." "I'm not one to stay at one place for too long. So I will leave Camelot sooner rather than later." He answered honestly. I felt tense by just the thought of him leaving. "Will you…" But before I could say anything else I saw Leon coming towards us. "Oh no." Gwaine turned around as well to see what I was looking at. "Freya." Leon said surprised and walked towards us. "Gwaine isn't it? You're the man that saved Arthur." Leon smiled at him and all the tension left my body. Leon always had the ability to read people easily and even though Gwaine held to himself a lot he couldn't be a bad person if Leon let his guard down that easily.

"Freya what are you doing here?" he asked and pulled me out of my thoughts. "I went to buy some flowers together with Gwen when Gwaine run into me." Quite literally. "Well it would be my pleasure to accompany you back to the castle." I knew it wasn't a suggestion of him, more a polite way of telling me that it was time to head back. "I hope you find what you're looking for Gwaine. No matter where you will find it." I smiled at him. "Thank you Freya." He smiled back at me, took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks. And then Leon turned to leave but once more I turned around to look at Gwaine, hoping that our paths would cross again – sooner rather than later. _

But I didn't see him for a few months, since Uther had banished him from Camelot. After I had heard of it I tried to talk to Arthur. In the hope that he could somehow convince his father to lift the banishment but there was nothing he could do. Not knowing when or if I would see Gwaine again made me sad beyond words. It was then when I had realized that I had fallen for him. One afternoon I went out with Leon for a ride. "Freya, you worry me. I haven't seen you this sad since we had to leave home." I didn't know how to answer him. "Can we pause for a while?" I asked instead. We slowed down the horses and stopped close to a small stream. After I had watered my horse, I sat down on the green grass.

"Please tell me what is troubling you." Leon sat down next to me but I still wouldn't give him the reasons why I was feeling so upset. There was a pleasant silence between the two of us when Leon stood up clutching his hand to his sword. "What is it?" I asked getting off the ground as well, walking towards my horse. "Don't move." Leon whispered and that was when four men came running towards us. Quickly I grabbed the sword that I had hidden under the saddlecloth. I run towards Leon and together we fought the bandits. "This is almost like practice at home." Leon said fighting of one of the bandits. After we had overpowered the first three I heard Leon shout at me. "Watch your back!" But just as I turned around the bandit fell over and a dagger was stuck in his back. Leon and I both looked up and there he was. "Gwaine." Leon walked up to me and held on to my arm. He just gave Leon a quick nod, while he ignored me completely. Then he turned around and left.

After that incident I tried to forget about him. But how could I? Even though he didn't say anything nor looked at me – he saved our lives. I was sitting in my chambers when someone knocked at my door. Merlin poked his head inside with a bright smile on his face. "You seem to be happy. Did Arthur spare you from polishing his armor today?" "No." He laughed "'Course not." "Then why are you so happy?" I asked pushing my plate full of food further away from me. "Gwaine is back." He said with a grin on his face. Uther had died just mere weeks ago, which meant that he wasn't banished anymore. "Why would he be back?" I asked trying to sound at least uninterested. "Arthur is making him a knight. He's going to stay here and he will be a Knight of Camelot." Merlin was excited for his friend, probably more excited than Gwaine himself.

Together with Merlin I went to the throne room to see Gwaine becoming a knight. He was standing together with Leon and the other knights. My heart was torn between sorrow and happiness. I was glad to see him again and I knew he would be a good knight, but what if this was the path to his death? When he saw me next to Merlin a small smile appeared on his face. After the ceremony was over I left the throne room before Gwaine could talk to me, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Freya." He held onto my arm and I turned around to look at him. He hadn't changed much. His hair might have been a few inches shorter the last time I saw him, his eyes still the perfect mix of green and brown with a spark in them whenever he smiled. _Like right now._ I didn't know what to say to him, too many thoughts were running through my head. "Please join me for dinner tonight so we can talk." His smile didn't fade. The hand that was holding onto my arm had wandered to my hand, which he was holding now. "I know there is much to discuss, but I feel like the halls of the Citadel aren't the right place for this conversation." Softly he squeezed my hand. "I…" I tried to bring out something. Really just anything but I fell silent. Leon walked towards us but Gwaine didn't let go of my hand.

"Freya it's a pleasant surprise isn't rit?" Leon smiled at me but my eyes were fixed on Gwaine. That's when I noticed that he had let go of my hand. Just then I saw Gwen walking not far from us. "I'm very sorry but I already have plans with Gwen." Walking towards her I left Gwaine and Leon behind me. "Are you alright Freya?" Gwen asked as I took her hand and walked around the corner, dragging her behind me. "I don't know… I guess I had given up hope on seeing him again. I've tried so hard to forget him, to forget how he makes me feel." "How does Gwaine make you feel?" Gwen asked looking at me. "I can't explain it, but I have never felt like this before." She smiled at me like she understood what I was talking about. "Promise me something Freya, as a friend." "What is it?" "Meet with him and let him explain. I am certain it will make you happier than running away from him." I knew that she was right, but that didn't change the fact that I was scared of what he had to say.

I looked around the corner just to see that Leon and Gwaine weren't there anymore. "Do you know where Gwaine's chambers are?" She nodded with an even brighter smile and brought me there right away. "Good luck." Gwen gave me a short hug for encouragement and then left. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Just a few moments later the door opened and Gwaine was standing in front of me. "Hello princess." A smile formed itself upon my face. He offered me to come into his room but I declined his offer. "I would love to have dinner with you Gwaine." I answered his question from before. He started to grin at me which turned quickly into a smile. "Then why don't we meet here at sundown?" "I'll see you then." Once more I smiled at him and then went back to my chambers. Dreading and looking forward to this dinner at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:   
**Gwaine's** POV  
 _Flashback/Dream  
 **Gwaine Flashback**_

* * *

A few minutes prior to sundown I left my room feeling terribly nervous. Running through every scenario this dinner could have. Quickly I realized that I had arrived in front of Gwaine's chambers. Hesitantly I knocked at his door but instead of him, Merlin opened it. "Please come in Freya." He stepped aside and now I could see Gwaine sitting at the table. "Merlin is accompanying us tonight, I hope you don't mind." I looked at Gwaine and then at Merlin. It was already making me uncomfortable to talk to Gwaine alone, but now that Merlin was here as well could we even talk about anything? "Of course not." I said keeping my worries to myself.

Gwaine stood up and helped me to my chair. While Merlin served the food neither of us started to eat, which was uncharacteristically enough for Gwaine and there was an unpleasant silence between us. "If you don't mind I will go and fetch some more wine." Merlin interrupted the silence knowing that his presence was making me feel uncomfortable. And before Gwaine could intervene Merlin had already left.

"Why did you ask him to help you?" I asked looking at him with confusion. It took Gwaine a while until he answered. "I don't know, I guess I thought you wouldn't get angry if he was around." He said scratching the back of his head and laughing at what he just said. "I was never mad with you. I was hurt…" Gwaine looked at me, which made me look away. "I know that Uther banished you, but you left without a word and when you helped Leon and me you just ignored me. It made me feel like…" I stopped, trying to shake the thought. "Feel like what?" Gwaine asked, putting his hand on mine. "I felt abandoned. I thought you were my friend." But before Gwaine could answer, Merlin was already back. I took my hand away from Gwaine's grip. "I completely forgot. Arthur wanted me to clean the stables tonight. I'm sorry Gwaine I think I have to attend that matter right now." Gwaine just nodded and Merlin left again.

"Freya." He got off his chair and kneeled in front of me, holding my hand. "I never wanted you to feel that way. You have always been so important to me, which was why I thought keeping my distance was for the best." "What do you mean?" It was the first time I really looked him in the eyes. "You deserve so much better than me." I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks. "Freya, all I ever wanted for you was to be happy and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, but I don't think we should be friends any longer." "Gwaine…" Besides his words he didn't let go of my hands 'nor did he look away. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Freya I'm sorry." That was when he let go of my hand and walked to the door. "Please leave." I felt my heart breaking all over again. I got up and walked out of the door without looking at him.

But the instant that I had entered my chambers the tears started to run down my cheeks and I just felt like they were never going to stop.

_

 **I felt awful. The look on her face when I told her to leave was breaking my heart. As if it wasn't bad enough that I couldn't tell her how I really felt. Then my door opened and Leon walked in. "Ever heard of knocking Leon?" "I saw Freya leave, so I guess you did as I said?" I chose to ignore him. "Oh come on Gwaine. This was nothing more than a game to you anyway." "Like you would know. I get it, you want to protect your sister and I admire you for that, but you can't lock her away forever." I grew angrier at him with every word we spoke. Who was he to decide who Freya could be with and who not? Shouldn't it be her right to choose? "I'm not locking her away from anything. I'm making sure she doesn't get hurt. But how would you know what that means?" "Because I want the same thing for Freya!" I blurted out. "You don't want her to get hurt? Ever since you left Camelot she has been upset, without any sight of recovery! I didn't recognize her anymore. It was like she was there and I had lost her at the** same **time. I won't let that happen again! And that's why you will stay away from her."  
** _"I was never mad with you. I was hurt…"_ **Freya's words popped into my head. "Maybe you're right." Maybe it was my fault that Freya was upset. I could've reached out to her when Uther had banished me, yet I didn't.**

_

The next morning I woke up in my bed, still feeling horribly. I couldn't shake the "dinner" from last night. He was so different. It was like the Gwaine that had invited me wasn't even really there. Just then the door opened and Leon walked in. "Good morning Freya." He smiled at me. "Morning." I replied sitting up. Leon sat down at the end of my bed and gave me a concerned look. "What happened?" He asked and this time I really wanted to talk to him. After all I didn't need another secret from him and maybe he could help me. "Gwaine invited me for dinner last night, but it didn't go the way I thought it would." "What do you mean? How did you wanted it to go?" "I like Gwaine. I always have. That's why I was so upset when he had to leave. When he said we would talk about everything, I felt happier than I've had for weeks." "Then what happened?" "He said we couldn't be friends anymore and asked me to leave. That was it."

"I'm so sorry, Freya." Leon held me in his arms. "I guess, I had always hoped that he might have felt the same." I admit. When Leon let go of me he looked like he was in pain. "I have to meet Gwen in a little bit so if you wouldn't mind, I have to change." He hesitated for a moment and then left my chambers.

I met Gwen in the throne room. "Good morning your majesty." I curtsied. Mere two weeks ago Gwen and Arthur had gotten married and I couldn't have been happier for her. "Freya please." Gwen stood up and hugged me. "I thought today we could go out for a ride. If you'd like to accompany me." "That's sounds great actually." Together we made our way to the stables but just as we got there, we run into Arthur and the knights. "Guinevere." Arthur face lit up the moment he saw Gwen, which tightened my chest. It was clear to see for everyone how much in love they were. "Freya." "My king." I curtsied for Arthur as well and then my eyes wandered to Gwaine. "Gwen I will go ahead." I looked away from him and walked past Gwen towards the stables. "Gwaine why don't you accompany Freya? I'm sure you could help her with her horse. Merlin you help Guinevere!" Arthur commanded and Gwaine and Merlin went along with us.

As I walked to my horse Gwaine stood across from me. "You don't have to help me. I'm capable of doing this myself." I said a little harsher than I had intended. "I'm sorry about last night." Gwaine eyes were fixated on mine. "There is nothing to be sorry about. You made up your mind and that's fine." I lied, trying to finish up my horse. "Gwaine why don't you come along on our ride? I'm sure Arthur would be happier if we had a knight with us." "NO!" Gwaine and I shouted almost simultaneously towards her. "I mean. I am sorry my queen, but I think my presence on this hunting trip is required. I could ask Sir Percival or Sir Leon." "On second thought I think we might be okay." Gwen looked at me but I tried to avoid her. "Thank you for your help." I gave Gwaine a quick nod and took my horse out of the stable. Gwen followed me and just seconds later we were already on our way. "What happened between you and Gwaine last night? I thought everything would be okay by now." Gwen said after we had paused to water the horses and then I told her everything.

"Freya. I'm so sorry. I really thought that things would get better between you two. He has always seemed so fond of you." Ignoring Gwen's last sentence I laid down on the grass looking up into the sky. I closed my eyes and drifted away without noticing it.

 _"Well Sir Knight. Where is my beloved brother headed? I'm sure you know of his plans." "I'd rather die than telling you anything." "Well that can be arranged." Morgana was walking up to Gwaine with a box in her hand. I couldn't make out was what in it, but soon after she put it down I could hear his screams. I started to run towards him, trying to cut him loose, but nothing I did was of any help. I couldn't use my magic. I was useless. I took his head in my hands and tried to make him look at me. "Freya… I'm sorry." It was just a whisper but I could still hear him. "Don't give up." I said softly putting my forehead on his. I could sense the pain in him and I wanted nothing more but to stop his suffering._

My eyes opened and I was still lying on the same spot where Gwen and I had paused. I had completely forgotten about my dream from just a few days ago. If Gwaine and I couldn't be together at least I could try to spare him a horrible fate. I wouldn't give up. In the end I had to save him.

When I sat up I noticed that Gwen had started to read in a book. "I'm so sorry that I fell asleep. I don't know what came over me." "Don't worry about it." She answered with a smile on her face. We spent almost the entire afternoon at the spot and just as the sky was beginning to turn red, we made our way back home. Once Gwen and I had brought the horses back to the stables, we headed to the castle. "I have to talk to Gaius, so I will see you tomorrow?" "Of course. Good night, Freya." "And thank you for today. I really needed this." I squeezed her hand slightly and then headed to Gaius' chambers.

Softly I knocked at the door. "Come in." Gaius said and I opened the door. What I hadn't realized was, that it was already dinner time and I had just interrupting Merlin and Gaius. "I'm so sorry Gaius, I'll come back later." "Nonsense my dear. Please come in and take a seat." Merlin gave me one of his usual big smiles and I sat down with them. "How can I help you?" Gaius asked putting his fork down. "I really can come back later. I wasn't thinking…" "Freya, you're fine." Merlin assured me. "I was hoping you could give me another one of your sleeping potions." "You still have your nightmares?" "I had one today. I feel like they're coming and going as they please." "I will send Merlin later with a potion." Gaius said. "Again I am really sorry for keeping you from your dinner. And thank you Gaius." I smiled at him. "I will see you later, Merlin." I said goodbye and left. I was thinking about my dream. I knew that not all of my dreams, were just _a dream_. Deep in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was walking towards someone.

 **How could I ever make amends to Freya? I didn't want her to hurt because of me. I could see the pain on her face every time our paths crossed and I wasn't feeling any better, I was just better at hiding it. Not paying attention to where I was going I ran into someone. Both of us fell over and just as I wanted to help the other person up – I realized it was her.**

"I'm so sorry Freya. I wasn't paying attention." He held out his hand to help me up. But instead of taking it I pushed myself of the ground. "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying any attention either. No harm was done." I said quickly, then I walked past him as quickly as I could. If I wanted to save him I needed to get over these feelings. I needed to be able to look at him, talk to him. I needed to be stronger. I needed to be myself again. Not this fragile version of myself.

 _The door to our room opened quietly, yet I could make out the footsteps and sat up straight in my bed. "Is everything okay mother?" I asked into the darkness. She came closer to my bed with a gentle smile on her face. "My Freya. You notice just everything don't you." She chuckled putting her hand softly on my head. "Is your brother asleep?" She asked sitting down next to me. "I believe so." And just to confirm my assumption a loud snore came from the other bed in the room. I couldn't help but giggle. "Freya I wanted to tell you a story." "Mother don't you think I'm a little bit too old for bed time stories? I'm already eight after all." Ignoring my attempts to tease her, she started her story anyway._

 _"About twenty years ago there was a little girl, not much older than you. Maybe about a month older. The little girl always dreamed of seeing the world. To show the world that she was more than just an ordinary girl from the village. But back then she didn't understand just how special she was. She wouldn't for quite some time. On her eleventh birthday, a really rainy spring day, she could feel that something was different. Something that had always been there, but she never fully understood. It was like she could sense the things around her. The change of the weather, the soft breeze that came from her window. Everything felt so much more important to her, much more precious. She started to value the things for what they were. A dragonfly wasn't just a dragonfly anymore. It was a magical creature, showing her around, showing her the wonders of the world that most people wouldn't believe in." I didn't interrupt here. Often she had told me a story of the little girl, but this was much more different than the others._

 _"The little girl had been born with magic, Freya. Something that now is forbidden. The little girl had always kept her powers to her, since her parents never believed in such a thing as magic. They were frightened of it, so she though it would be best to keep her powers a secret. She was afraid of what her parents would think of her, that they would be scared of her as well." She paused for a moment. "Did she ever tell anyone?" I asked. "Only one person. When she was older she got married to a good man and had two children. And her youngest daughter she told about her gift." "Why just her?" I asked again. "Because the mother knew, that her little daughter would understand one day. Because she had the same gift as her mother. She was a sorceress as well and the one thing her mother wanted for her, was that she knew, that magic isn't something to be afraid of. It is something wonderful, if you use it for the right reasons. If you do good things for the people you love and you don't use it for bad." I looked up at her face and I could see a single tear running down her cheek._

With a terrible headache I opened my eyes. I felt horrible. There was a knock on my door and even though the door was quite far away from my bed, the knocking made my head hurt a lot more. "Come in." I managed to bring out just loud enough for the other person to hear, but not too loud for my head to hurt even more. Leon walked into the room stopping a few feet in front of my bed. "You look awful." He let out with a smirk on his face. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were out too long." "I wasn't out last night. I went to sleep early." I brought out hiding my head under one of the pillows. "I missed you at dinner last night." I noticed him sitting down on my bed. "I'm sorry." My voice was muffled because of the pillow which my head thanked me instantly. "Freya come out under the pillow, I can barely hear you." I held the pillow a little higher. "No." I said just to put the pillow right back where it was.

"You know I had a dream about Mother last night. Sometimes I really miss them." I put the pillow aside. It was the first time since their death that he admitted that. I knew he missed them dearly, but he tried to put up a strong face for my sake. "I miss them too." I grabbed his hand and gave him a weak smile. 

**_After Freya just ran past me I didn't feel like joining Percival for dinner anymore. Quite the opposite actually. I felt like going to a tavern, drink as much as I could, then go to the next one and continue on until I found my way back to my chambers. Sometimes I missed my old way of living.  
I walked out of the castle and made my way to the first tavern. It was the most popular one by far. It was already filled by townspeople. I took one ale and then another. I was sitting alone at one of the tables in the back. I didn't feel like having company. Somehow this felt a lot different than it used too._**

 ** _"What am I doing…?" I whispered to myself, pushing the ale in front of me away. I stood up to leave the tavern and get to my bed. "Sir Gwaine!" The innkeeper called out to me and I turned around before leaving. "Would you mind sending Sir Leon to pick up his sister? I don't trust her to find her way back alone." "Freya is here?" He nodded towards one of the tables. Her head was lying on it with several empty cups around her. "I'll take care of her." I walked towards her and picked her up. "Hold on princess." I whispered into her ear but she was knocked out. I managed to get back to the castle without waking her, as well as not being seen by any guards. "Gwaine what are you doing?" I turned around to see Percival leaning against a wall._**

 ** _"What does it look like?" "Isn't it too early for the wedding night?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Just help me. I need to get her back without anyone seeing her." "What happened?" he asked walking next to me. "She went to the tavern and had too much to drink." "And you just happened to find her?" "Can you just distract Leon? He might be looking for her." "You really take the fun out of this." But he walked ahead, running right into Leon. I could hear them talk just around the corner. "Percival, have you seen my sister by any chance?" He asked and I just hoped that he would come up with a plausible lie. "Didn't she tell you? She…" Don't pause you idiot. "She?" Leon persisted. "She had dinner with Queen Guinevere tonight." I just saw them together. I believe they went out for a walk." "It must have slipped her mind. Well, thank you Percival." "You're welcome. I see you tomorrow at training." Then both of them walked off. "Gwaine." I heard a murmur and looked down but Freya's eyes were still closed, yet she was holding on a lot tighter to me than before._**

 ** _"You really paused?" I asked Percy as he got back. "I was caught off guard. I didn't think I would really run into him." "Thank you, but now let's get her back." Percival nodded and just a few moments later we had made it to her chambers. He opened the door and I brought her to her bed. "Good night." I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly._**

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked Leon, still holding on to his hand. "Anything." "Could you call Gaius? I'm really unwell." He nodded with a grin on his face. "I hope you feel better tonight." "What's tonight?" "The King has asked for you to be in the next council meeting." Not knowing what Arthur would want from me I just nodded. "I'll be there." Then I laid down again hoping that Gaius had something to make me feel more like a person again.


End file.
